


[KT]融化 - 番外二

by NijinoHikari



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 14





	[KT]融化 - 番外二

1

“请问，这是哪个小朋友画给我的呀？”

剛举着张画着不成比例的人和奇异色块的纸，笑眯眯地问正在玩玩具的两个女儿。

2

小点的那个只会摇头。

不怪她。现在她小脑瓜里的活页词典里仅有两页，一页写着“爸爸”，另一页写着“吃”。

剛慈爱地摸摸春里的小脑袋。

3

唉，和你光一爸爸一样，也是没几根头毛的。

怎么办呢。

剛在心里温柔叹气。

4

而人生词典已经可以组成五篇睡前故事的姐姐明显口齿伶俐，头脑清晰。

“爸爸，”正在换牙期的亚栗惜字如金但绝不背锅，“光爸爸。”

5

哦？

剛又仔细看了看手里的画。

姑且称它是“画”吧。

他好像是遗漏了一些什么。

6

没有小朋友会在画爸爸妈妈的时候在他们的脸上画一座山——凭借常识判断，还是富士山。

亚栗就是知道富士山也画不出来，更别提字典里都没有“富士山”的春里了。

十倍大的芭比电眼姑且忽略，腿上那些比头发还长的毛又是怎么回事。

7

剛维持着笑容，不动声色地把画折了两下塞进了家计簿里。

好啊，他在心里冷笑，好个堂本光一。

8

堂本部长正泡速溶咖啡，一喷嚏把刚冲好的咖啡全泼了。

好啊，他看着自己胸前的棕色污渍，好个堂本光一，把剛给买的新衬衫搞脏了。

9

还是在剛的生日当天。

10

为什么要穿新衬衫，那当然是有原因的。

原因也简单，光一部长原本是打算今天带着剛和孩子一起去迪士尼，既给剛过生日，也让家里两个小的去圆一把公主梦。

春天，迪士尼，两个可爱女儿，一位娇妻。

想想三个人都带着粉色的米奇耳朵拍照的样子。

上帝。

好吧，虽然光一不信但他还是要感叹一句。

11

这个计划过于美好，提前知道就不够惊喜。

于是光一部长非常彻底地做好了保密工作，对剛都没有透露一星半点，只是让他一定要把今天空出来。

12

但是，到这里了也该有个但是。

但是，昨天下属做的企划案出了大纰漏。

多大的纰漏呢？下属愣生生地把发给合作公司的企划书里的预算一项多打了一个0。

合作公司也是很给面子，先发邮件后打电话，用词委婉态度和蔼。

可字里行间分明写着“你他丫的搞什么鬼啊害得我们周末加班”。

13

负责企划案撰写和发送的下属佐藤是一位刚休完产假复工的女性Omega，听说出岔子后吓得直接在电话里就哭了起来。

认真说起来，佐藤犯的也不是很严重的问题——只不过是在发邮件的时候不小心碰到键盘，多输了一个0。

反正不是那种有必要哭的问题。

14

光一有什么办法，总不好去骂人，这算职权骚扰。

再说佐藤又带孩子又上班的，也不容易。光一部长自己只是周末带带两个女儿都累如举铁，Omega肯定更辛苦。

15

行吧，行吧，周末泡汤啦，迪士尼也没啦。

带着下属去合作公司谢罪一日游吧。

16

就是……

唉。

光一部长今天也是心里苦。

他这保密工作算是做对了。剛还好说，要给家里俩丫头知道去不成迪士尼了，她们还不知道会怎么闹呢。

17

“Tsuyo爸爸，”亚栗抱着玩具到客厅找在画画的剛，“生日？”

“对啊~”

剛搁下笔，把女儿抱到自己腿上坐着。

女儿都能记自己的生日了。

“生日要吃蛋糕呀？”亚栗又问，忘记了豁牙的事情。

剛眼睛转转：“嗯，生日要吃生日蛋糕。亚栗想吃什么口味的？”

“巧克力的！”

18

坐在地上啃小马宝莉的小妹妹也表示赞同。

“吃！”

19

“好啊，那我们去买巧克力蛋糕吧。”剛理一理女儿柔软的头发，想着再长长些就可以扎小辫子了。

Tsuyo爸爸今天也是最贴心的爸爸。

20

为人父母大约也就是这样，把所有关于自己的特殊都变成对孩子的特殊。

就好比现在，说是给自己过生日，买的蛋糕却是孩子喜欢吃的口味。

21

亚栗可以自己走路，小丫头一跨一大步，很是帅气。偶尔还会跑上一段，再回头等爸爸和妹妹。

春里还小，走路和雏鸟似的，左摇右晃，也赶不上姐姐，就坐在婴儿车里。

剛换下家居服，把头发扎起来，还不忘给两个小朋友都戴上了口罩——没办法，别的不知道，花粉症倒一个不落地遗传上了。

22

合作公司的地址意外得离家不远。

如果等会儿就从这里回家，应该还有时间带着剛和孩子们去商场转转，买件衣服什么的。

诶？不对啊，既然这么近，那自己刚才为什么要先回一趟公司？还把衣服给弄脏了。

坐在出租车里的光一部长意识到自己又绕路了。

23

唉，路痴误事啊。

24

“刚才那个不行吗？”亚栗跟着从店里出来，脸上是很明显的不高兴。

“没办法啊，”剛蹲下来帮女儿戴好口罩，“那是模型，不能吃。做一个一样的就要等到明天才能吃了。”

生日蛋糕的限定词可不就是“生日”嘛。

25

“我们去前面那家看看怎么样？那家的蛋糕看起来也很好吃呢。”剛指指街对面一家挂着烫金招牌的店。

小丫头看见店家橱窗里的十层翻糖蛋糕，眼睛都开始发光。

“嗯！要去！”

26

佐藤也是打车来的。

看得出她出门时很是匆忙：头发没扎起来，还毛毛躁躁的；衣服也没有被熨烫过，褶皱很多。

但这都不是重点。

27

重点是，佐藤不仅带了资料，还把自己几个月大的孩子也带来了。

28

“部长实在抱歉。我先生出差去了，老人也都住得离东京很远。儿子实在没有人带……”

解释了没几句，Omega又要哭了。

29

怪不得在电话里已经哭了一回，是够慌乱的。

堂本部长在心里感慨，手上则赶紧帮她拎包。

30

“那孩子等会儿……？”他试探着问。

总不能抱着孩子去和合作方道歉吧。

31

Omega面露难色。

她只是想着孩子尚小，不能一个人在家。

可真说要把孩子托管在哪里，她根本没考虑。

32

“光一？”

剛推着婴儿车拐过弯，意外遇见说是临时要加班的丈夫。

33

……和一个抱着孩子，显然是哭过的Omega。

丈夫的衣服上还有咖啡渍。

34

诶……

35

“剛？”光一部长看起来也很迷茫。

这是什么转角遇到爱的故事吗？虽然是剛从转角过来了就是。

36

“爸爸！”

亚栗看到人，已经小跑过去撞进爸爸怀里。

光一半弯着腰问她怎么出门来了。

37

“买蛋糕。”亚栗的声音被口罩挡着，但还是嗲声嗲气，微微漏风。

38

剛指指街对面的蛋糕店：“说要买巧克力蛋糕，也不能让她俩呆在家里，就带着出来了。”

听见巧克力蛋糕，躺在婴儿车里的春里大声地给予反应：“吃！”

40

啊，忘了，还有生日蛋糕没买。

堂本部长暗叫不好。

41

被晾在一旁的佐藤大约地猜到面前这位看起来很是温柔的Omega就是传说中堂本部长那位很是珍惜的丈夫。

戴了对戒呢。

42

虽然一直都有听长濑说部长的丈夫长得很漂亮……

可本人也太好看了吧。

43

注意到打量的视线，剛偏开与丈夫的对视，对佐藤微微笑了一笑。

“您好？”

44

佐藤赶紧自我介绍，不知道为什么，她隐约感觉面前的Omega很不好惹。

虽然看起来是挺好相处的。

45

原来是光一的同事啊。

“外子一直以来受您关照了。”剛同她鞠躬，礼数周到。

46

佐藤也诚惶诚恐地鞠躬，心头却如释重负。

像是被御台所认可了一样。

47

既然光一和佐藤两个人来这里是为了工作，那也不好多耽搁他们的时间。

剛和亚栗招招手，亚栗乖乖回到他身边。

48

“那我们……”

“那个，剛……”

49

“同步巧合？”听故事的同事A忍不住打断。

“不，”长濑翻个白眼表示不屑，“这叫默契。”

50

都听了这么多堂本爱情故事了，怎么一点儿总结能力没有啊。

茶水间C位只想说，孺子不可教，你们这届就是最差的。

51

“嗯？”

剛看着丈夫，让他先说。

52

“光一部长在家应该没什么地位。”佐藤评价道。

53

“是需要我帮佐藤小姐照看一下孩子吗？”听了几句，剛大约理解了丈夫的意思。

“啊，如果可以的话……”佐藤赶紧接话。

54

剛走上前看看在佐藤怀里睡觉的孩子。

“胖嘟嘟的呢……”他感慨着，想起这样大时的亚栗和春里。

看见小朋友，不自觉地就会笑起来。

55

看见剛笑，光一部长也忍不住笑了。

56

“说实话，”佐藤看了看四周，危险发言，“我觉得部长笑得挺变态的。”

其他人都投以不可置信的表情。

除了长濑智也。

57

那可是堂本光一部长好吗？堂本光一是谁？全公司的看板郎好吗？

能笑就不错了，怎么可能会笑得很变态！

58

坐在唯一小板凳上的长濑摸了摸下巴上隐形的胡须，对佐藤加以肯定。

“他一直就那德性，看到小剛就会变态。”

59

诶咦——

怎么有点吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸的意思。

60

“蛋糕……”亚栗拽拽剛的衣角，委屈巴巴地嘟着嘴。

她可不想因为一个不认识的小朋友就没蛋糕吃了。

又不是她的弟弟或者妹妹。

61

春里被从车里抱了出来。

刚才还挺精神的小家伙这会儿又睡着了，脸都埋进了口罩里。

剛从车子底下的置物篮里把婴儿背带拿出来，轻车熟路地给自己和春里套上。

光一则帮着把佐藤的孩子放进婴儿车里。

62

整理好后，剛牵着大女儿的手问：“我们一边吃蛋糕一边等爸爸怎么样？”

亚栗点点头，眼睛却死死地盯着佐藤看。

“也要等阿姨吗？”

63

咳，小孩子的防备心也是很强的。

64

“嗯，”光一含笑摸摸女儿的头，“佐藤阿姨等会儿要接小弟弟回家呢。”

65

“那……”小姑娘憋了半天，“爸爸，你快一点。Tsuyo爸爸的生日还没有过。”

66

大人们都愣住了。

67

剛“噗”地笑出声来。

果然，小朋友和大人的世界不太一样呢。

68

“这不是要去买巧克力蛋糕了吗？”剛拉拉女儿的手。

亚栗还是很不满意的样子：“可是光爸爸都没有带我们去迪士尼！”

“诶？”

“诶？”

69

“又……巧合，啊不，很默契。”

佐藤在长濑的眼刀下火速改口。

70

迪士尼？剛眼神询问光一。

光一没敢看他。

如果在这里解释那怕是要讲上半天可能还会搞哭女儿。

Alpha推推剛，示意他赶紧先带亚栗去吃蛋糕。

71

口罩不行，蛋糕总能堵上她那张嘴了吧。

光一部长第一次觉得物理方法也是有用的。

当然，女儿打不得。

72

带着三个孩子站在马路边等红绿灯的人，忽然想起什么似的又扭头看了一眼。

光一正拎着女士包让佐藤先进楼。

73

“爸爸。”孩子又在拽他的衣摆。

剛回神，对上女儿的视线。

“是绿灯了。”

74

完全没注意到呢。

75

巧克力蛋糕虽美味，但小朋友们不可以多吃。

剛点了一份切好的小块。亚栗嫌太小，想要一整个的大蛋糕，还振振有词“光爸爸以前都是买一个大大圆圆的”。

啧，这种事情倒是记得很清楚了。

76

有趣归有趣，原则还是要坚持的。

亚栗分到了三分之一，给春里的则是两块点缀其上的巧克力碎块。

至于躺在婴儿车里的……

还没有断奶的孩子当然不能吃巧克力。

77

“对了，亚栗怎么说起去迪士尼了？”剛吃着吃着，突然想起刚才女儿的那句话。

78

亚栗吃得嘴巴旁边都黑乎乎的。

“因为光爸爸的画上，Tsuyo爸爸头上有米奇耳朵！”

79

那幅画么？

剛回想了一下，好像头上的确有两个黑色的圆。

不过没看出来那是米奇的耳朵。

80

主要是脸上长的富士山实在过于冲击，过于抢眼。

81

堂本光一，是个牛人。

曾经的美术社主力堂本剛先生表示拜服。

82

想到光一，剛又不由自主地去看街对面的那栋写字楼。

83

不知道为什么，心情有些微妙呢。

84

来接孩子时，佐藤抱着孩子对剛谢了又谢，谢完剛，她对堂本光一也是鞠躬半天，还想要出蛋糕的钱。

“真的不用了，您一个人带孩子很辛苦。”剛说。

佐藤看了一眼站在剛身边的光一，心头又是感激。

“部长很考虑我的情况，加班一般都不让我参加，真的帮了大忙。”

85

哦？

剛有意无意看了一眼丈夫。

86

“我是不是说错话了？”佐藤问。

茶水间一片沉默。

佐藤求助地看向长濑。

“嘛……你就不要再出现在他面前就好了，”长濑挑眉，“至于小剛，他……反正有光一去摆平。”

87

道理是这个道理，但堂本光一也并不是什么都摆得平。

88

送走佐藤，光一又回到店里。他给剛点了一份芝士蛋糕，又单独拿了一份草莓蛋糕给女儿。

剛的表情看起来，怪怪的。

“生气了？”Alpha小心地问。

89

“没有。”剛摇头，但也不想吃蛋糕。

90

真的没有生气。

也没有不高兴。

不过是想一直坐在秋千上，一直荡来荡去。

反正不想停下来。

91

光一心里没底，只能叉一小块草莓蛋糕喂给在一旁眼睛发亮的女儿。

92

“对了。”剛开口。

光一赶紧放下叉子。

“迪士尼是怎么回事？”

93

“……这个，能不问吗？”

光一部长委屈地五官都纠结在一起了。

这可是他精心准备了很久很久的计划，说出来就没有意思了。

94

而且现在不说的话，明天或许还有机会。

95

这下剛反而心平气和。

“那早上的画是怎么回事？”

96

“送你的礼物啊！”

回答得很快速很流利很不假思索。

“……”

97

剛突然萌生了去给两个女儿检查一下有没有绘画天赋的想法。

要那种好的，正常的绘画天赋。

总不能什么都随了面前这位和自己结婚的笨蛋吧。

98

光一部长虽然不是那种心细如丝的人，但他也不傻。

回家后无论怎么献殷勤都反响平平，他终于感觉事情有些不对。

99

“剛。”

饭后两个女儿又去客厅玩玩具了，光一抓住机会和丈夫聊天。

“嗯？”剛看他一眼，又开始画早上没画完的画。

“你是不是生气了？”

“没有。”

100

还在秋千上荡呢。

上去，下来，再上去，再下来……

101

“你是不是……”回到家就不是部长了，堂本光一只能自己努力，“在生我的气？气我没有陪你过生日。”

“没有啊，”剛又看他一眼，“我像为这种事情生气的人吗？”

“不像。”又是快问快答。

102

憋笑好辛苦。

笨蛋，这种问题没有人要你真的回答！反问！反问听不出来吗！

103

“那为什么不怎么理我？”光一发挥自己最大的优点——锲而不舍。

当然啦这是好听点的说法，说白了就是死缠烂打。

“没有吧。”

104

这块是不是用绿色会好一点？

绿色看起来会明快一些。

卡其色也不错，不过那就又要调色了。

105

暂时还不想从秋千上下来呢。

呼啦呼啦的，会有风。

106

“我今天回来把衣服收了叠好了，还做了卫生，晚饭也做了，碗也洗了。哦对，脏的衬衫也洗了。”

堂本光一大朋友扳着手指细数今天都做了哪些事情。

“嗯。”剛点点头。

107

果然还是卡其色好看，调色麻烦就麻烦吧。

108

“你看你。”光一也不高兴了。

剛抬头看他。

“我怎么了？”他问。

109

光一急了。

“以前你都会夸我的！”

110

连在客厅的小朋友都听见动静看了过来。

“不要吵架！”亚栗严肃认真地强调，大概是上幼儿园当风纪委员养成的习惯。

111

剛对她笑：“没有吵架，是光爸爸的声音有点高了。”

“那也不可以，”亚栗双手摆出一个“X”，“今天是tsuyo爸爸的生日！”

112

不仅是警戒心，小朋友的原则也是很强的。

113

光一赶忙道歉：“对不起对不起，是爸爸不对。”

剛心中叹气，画笔搁在调色盘上。

“你跟我来一下。”

114

比起卧室，阳台更适合大人们聊天。

不为别的，方便观察客厅里孩子们的动静。

115

“我没有生气。”剛首先说明。

“那你为什么不理我？”光一追问。

116

到底是什么小学生对话，Omega腹诽。

117

“这个可以不说吗？”剛抱着胳膊看楼外风景。

“不行。”

倒是不出预料。

118

说起来，剛并不了解光一的职场关系，只知道长濑和他是同事，这两年也升迁了。

他从没有问过光一手下有多少人，其中Omega又有多少。

单纯地认为没有必要去问。

119

不过，以后总觉得还是需要留心一下。

总之，知道一下比较好吧。

不然哪天被挖墙角了都不知道要找谁。

120

啊，居然担心起了这样的事情。

想想也是，上学的时候没少听说Omega和光一告白失败的事情。

即使不和自己结婚，他也肯定会找到一个很好的Omega吧。

还不用像对自已那样费那么多力气去讨好。

121

“剛，”Alpha扶住Omega的肩膀，“到底怎么了？”

122

我会失去光一吗？

没头没脑地，就开始想了。

要是说和别人争夺的话，自己看起来并没有什么胜算。

123

……想了好多。

124

“那个佐藤，是你的秘书吗？”

“哈啊？”

我哪儿来什么秘书啊，光一想，我不变成别人的秘书就不错了吧。

125

不过这似乎触碰到了问题的根源。

在猜测剛的心思这方面，堂本光一先生脑子向来转得很快。

“剛，”他试探着问，“你是不是，吃醋了？”

126

像是腿的方向摆反了，越是努力想要荡高，就越是下降。

127

剛别过脸去。

“我没有。”

128

那就是吃醋的意思了。

Alpha忽然觉得，好开心哦。

没有为什么，就是好开心。

说了你们不会懂的，那种自己在乎的人为了自己吃醋的快乐，你们能懂吗？

129

不说别的，你们有对象吗？

130

尽管还没搞明白剛到底吃了什么醋，但光一已经乐得眉开眼笑。

“剛~”

他叫得亲昵，手也从肩膀滑到手腕，轻轻一抓就把丈夫的两只手都握在自己手心里了。

“叫我干嘛。”剛还在别扭。

131

“我喜欢你。”光一说。

132

喜欢。

好感。

爱。

同情。

疼惜。

关怀。

到底是什么呢？

光一说的“喜欢”，又算其中哪一种呢？

133

“长濑之前说我，看你都带着滤镜，所以看你什么都好，还说我滤镜都刻视网膜上了。”

光一说着，自己都笑了。

“可我觉得他说得不对。”

134

“不是‘我觉得’你好，是你‘本来’就很好。”

135

突然说这些……

好奇怪。

在发好人卡吗？

136

剛没有说话，舌尖抵住了上颚。

137

拜托了，他在心里祈祷，这秋千可不要停下啊。

138

“你要让我说，我说不出来你好在哪里。我就觉得你哪儿都很好，都特别好。你做每件事，说每句话，我都想着，太好了。

“太好了，我遇到了你。太好了，我和你组建了家庭。太好了，我爱上了你。”

139

秋千彻底停了下来。

140

听着光一讲话的时候，剛就很清晰地感觉到了，那根线在瞬间断开。

遇到佐藤时横亘在脑海里，不对，是遇到佐藤前就存在的，刺穿了心脏的那根线。

一头系着光一，一头系着无能为力的自己。

141

如果是自己先松开握着绳子的手，大约不会有现在这么沮丧。

但这根线，维系的并不是自己与光一之间的缘，相反，它同时牵绊着两个人。

那不是爱吧。

是以爱为名的束缚。

原本以为只是束缚了光一，现在才意识到，自己也被拴着。

甚至是被束缚得更紧的一方。

142

从来都不是不在乎，也不是不感兴趣。

信任？谈不上。

143

是害怕。

害怕知道真相，害怕直面自己的无能。

所以假装无所谓，假装冷静，假装宽容，最终连自己都骗过去了。

144

自己这样，算什么啊……

还是没有办法坦诚面对自己，面对光一。

就好像之前花的那么多力气，还有光一的努力，都浪费了。

根本没有好起来啊……

145

“好的才不是我，是你啊……”

眼泪为什么不能被我控制呢？

我没有想要哭啊……

146

剛靠在光一怀里，嚎啕大哭。

在月光之下，在夜风之中。

147

“Tsuyo爸爸不高兴了吗？”

亚栗听完了低沉版睡前故事，抓着光一的手不肯松开。

她还是第一次看见Tsuyo爸爸哭。

“没有，只是Tsuyo爸爸今天累了。”光一捏捏女儿的小脸蛋。

女儿的小手里有温暖的温度。

“那光爸爸帮我告诉Tsuyo爸爸，我以后会很乖的，不让他这么累。”

148

“嗯，Tsuyo爸爸会知道的。谢谢亚栗酱。”

149

暂时不要进卧室吧……

光一想着，转身去了厨房。打开冰箱，左手边整整齐齐地摆着三听他常喝的牌子的啤酒。

剛向来这么为他准备。

他拿着啤酒走到餐桌旁，桌子上还摆着剛未完成的画——一束未开完的花。

150

长濑送来的颜料，剛有很认真地在用。

好几个颜色都见底了。

他画了很多：亚栗哭鼻子的样子，亚栗吃蛋糕的样子，亚栗睡觉的样子，春里蹒跚学步的样子，春里翻身的样子……

剛画得极好，比照片更有温度。

画里也会有大人的脚、手、侧身或是背影，都是自己的。

是剛眼中的自己。

151

剛从不出现在他的画中。

152

并不是没有注意到，只是从来都没有思考过为什么。

明明不少是对着照片临摹的，却没有临摹过有自己的照片。

153

在剛心里，他在这个家的居所是哪里呢？

154

是亚栗和春里的爸爸？

是堂本光一的配偶？

是负责打扫整理这个家的人？

155

那么，堂本剛这个人，在哪里呢？

不是离开了旧姓“堂本”，追随与堂本光一的“堂本”的那个堂本剛。

是在大学，一个人在美术社作画，固执地不肯参加教授面谈的堂本剛。

是和家里闹翻，孤独地求学、上京，在举目无亲的城市里寻找自己的未来的堂本剛。

是不知道抱定了怎样的决心，只见面两次就同意与自己结婚的堂本剛。

156

其实并不了解他啊，如今的他是怎么思考的，又有怎样的悲喜。

就像刚才，明明他哭得都把灵魂掰碎了给自己看，自己却没有办法找到关键的一片将他拼合。

自己还天真地认为，住在一起，就是家人，就是一辈子了。

157

可前面明明还有全力奔跑十年也未必能看到尽头的漫漫长路。

158

啤酒，竟然是这么苦涩的味道吗？

159

床头仍然有为自己留的一盏灯。

床上仍然有为自己留的一半位置。

光一微醺，尽量轻手轻脚地上床，凭着肌肉记忆把他最爱的人抱在怀里。

160

但是啊，无论如何，剛，是你太好了。

161

“喂……”

“妈？”

“哦……”

“啊……”

“嗯，知道了。”

162

一早上光一妈妈打来了电话，说是亲戚送了很好的蜜瓜来，想把两个孩子接过去吃吃新鲜的蜜瓜。

剛也醒了，看着天花板听光一打电话。

163

“是亚栗吧。”等枕边人收了线，他小声叹一句。

“嗯？”

“亚栗能记住奶奶家的电话，她自己也会拨电话。”

164

自己的女儿，真的是非常非常贴心了。

165

大概是担心剛的状况，光一妈妈一大早就来接两个孙女，还带了些自己做的渍物小菜。

“带孩子很累吧。”妈妈很温柔，什么都不多说。

光一与她一脉相承。

166

“今天想做什么吗？”

送走妈妈回来，光一在玄关换鞋子时问了一句。

剛坐在沙发上，电视没有开，画笔也没有拿起。

他只是静静地坐着。

167

像是回到了才结婚的那段时间。

168

“做什么呢？”剛没有回头，“做什么好呢？”

电视屏幕里的自己，看起来很孤独的样子。

169

果然，孤独并不会远离自己。

以为在家庭里寻找到了寄托，最后却是看别人的热闹。

美好的东西，都像漂亮的谎言。

170

“那，说说话吧，”光一走到丈夫身边坐下，“不要思考，什么都不要放在心里，全部说出来。”

171

好奇怪……

不思考要怎么说话。

笨蛋光一。

172

“昨天其实一开始还挺生佐藤的气的，”光一已经开始了，“手误碰到键盘这种失误，不管有没有生孩子都不应该有。发出去的邮件也应当再检查一遍，那样发现问题就可以及时撤回，或者补发一封。

“在公司里打喷嚏把咖啡又撒身上了，所以想着见到佐藤一定要骂她一顿。但看到她抱着孩子，慌慌张张的，又没办法说她。”

173

“总觉得在她身上，也能看到剛的影子。”

174

“我不在身边的时候，剛也是这样吧，一个人又要做家务又要照顾孩子。手忙脚乱，甚至力不从心到想哭吧。虽然你从来没说过，可亚栗刚出生那段时间，我都累得够呛，你当时还时时刻刻守着她。”

“我都记得呢。”光一抬起头，脸上是怀恋的柔情。

175

“光一……”

剛看着他，喃喃出声。

176

光一看过来，年过三十少年气也不曾褪去。

“轮到你了，剛，你也说说吧。”他笑着，手覆上剛放在腿上的手。

177

温度重叠，心也靠得很近，仿佛依存同一根血管，踩着一样的节奏一同鼓动。

178

“没有误会，也不是不相信你，只是擅自想了奇怪的事情。

“想着说不定是情人，说不定是私生子，说不定是用加班当借口来私会，像电视剧里演的那样。

“走近了发现信息素对不上，又想搞不好是爱慕者。

“你帮她开口请我帮忙，帮她拎包，在工作上对她很照顾……我知道每件事都有正当理由。

“但忍不住想，如果发生了最坏的情况，我不知道自己要怎么办。我会在哪里，会成为什么，还剩下什么，什么都不知道。”

179

“甚至不知道，为什么我会变成这样。”

180

前言不搭后语，逻辑上也乱得一团糟。

剛说着说着，又捂住了脸。

181

有了爱，为什么也没有变得更好呢？

曾经的癔病，不是被治愈了，而是被自己深深地掩藏着，用新的伪装让所有人都安心。

生怕被别人放弃，生怕自己再次放弃。

182

“我……不想让你们失望……”

183

尤其是你。

光一，我不想让你失望。

184

没有认输，只是，狼狈不安的一面也不想被你看到。

我已经是两个孩子的爸爸了，接下来也许还会有第三个、第四个，所以一直都在坚持着，时间久了就忘了自己其实是拼尽全力在活着。

185

“其实很久之前就想和你说的，但不知道什么时候说比较好，后来也没记住。”

光一像睡前爱抚女儿的额头那样摸着丈夫微微颤抖的背。

“剛，你做得挺好的。”

186

够了。

别安慰我了……

187

“其实是非常好，但这么说会不会让你听着舒服点呢？

“小的时候家里人就是这么夸我的，说‘做得挺好的！’哪怕做得不好的时候，也会说‘挺好的’。

“虽然实话实说我也没感受出特别大的区别，他们也没说过别的。不过仔细想想，这大概就是人们说的语言的力量吧。

“不会对自己失去信心，始终有勇气往前走。”

188

“这样的信心，我也想传递给剛。”

189

即使害怕，即使迷惘，即使悔恨，即使失去了向前的勇气。

那也是“做得挺好的”。

因为你已经很努力地，坚持到了现在。

而我会陪伴着你。

190

“真的没有什么想做的事情吗？”

“……诶？”

眼泪还挂在脸上。

“那，”光一摸出手机来，“一起拍张照吧。”

191

喀嚓——

定格了，眨眼过去的这个瞬间。

屏幕里，光一微笑着搂着剛，剛则是惊讶地瞪着有些肿的眼睛，茫然地靠在丈夫怀里看向镜头。

192

“真漂亮啊，”光一看着手机感叹，“做得不是挺好嘛，剛。”

“很丑啊……”

“不会。很漂亮，和新娘一样漂亮。”

193

好会说话啊，光一。

但是听你这么说，我才发现，我已经忘记了自己曾经也能这样说话，让所有人开心。

这些年的笑，究竟是因为开心才笑，还是为了笑给别人看呢。

根本想不明白。

就像为谁而活，是怎么活着的，也都不是很清楚。

194

“剛是被需要的。被我，被亚栗和春里，被很多人需要的。”

“我绝对不会放开你的手。”

“就算是要一起沉入海底，我也一定会抓住剛，绝对不会松手。”

195

到底在说什么呢，笨蛋。

为什么，为什么自己的眼泪越来越多了呢？

明明、明明很幸福，幸福到想要冲到阳台大喊，告诉全世界堂本剛这个人一直以来都有做得很好，有人在爱我，有人需要我，有人在期待着我。

为什么，为什么只是在哭呢？

是为了谁呢？

196

“辛苦了，剛。”

光一紧紧地抱住Omega，抚摸着他的后颈。

那个永远不会痊愈的疤永远地停留在剛身上。

人会走到当下都必有其原因。

或许从做出“要和剛在一起”的决定的那一刻开始，所发生的一切都成为了人生因果中的相扣的环。

197

“好丢人……”

Omega抓着光一的衣服不肯抬头。

“没有，我也会有想抓着谁哭的时候。”Alpha专心哄人。

“骗人……”

而且技术太差。

198

晚饭过后，两个女儿被爷爷奶奶送回了家。

亚栗一蹦一跳地举着缤纷的画冲进剛的怀里。

“礼物！”

199

“谢谢栗酱。”

剛笑着接过，仔细欣赏女儿的作品。

200

一家四口都戴着粉色的米奇耳朵，在迪士尼门口开心地笑。

Tsuyo爸爸的头上，漂浮着一颗巨大的爱心。

201

嗯，比堂本光一画得强多了。

End.


End file.
